


Paris, the City of love

by AngelLuckovich



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: M/M, NSFW, dairikka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-03 06:00:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16320455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelLuckovich/pseuds/AngelLuckovich
Summary: Rikka is invited to one of his cousin's wedding, the pink haired wants to ignore the invitation, but due to Shiki and Haizuki  insisting him to go, he ends up traveling, but he does not do it alone. Dai is with him, and it's their first trip together since they started dating. Unfortunately, things cannot go that easily when family is brought into the scenario.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is also for Rikka's bday, so happy birthday to the best mom ever <3 
> 
> Also, I want to give a special shout out and thank Chibi48 / silverninja for helping me so much with all the context to set up this fic in Paris, seriously, thank you so, o very much, I love everything you did to help me and I promise I'll draw Dai for you as soon as I can <3
> 
> One more thing, this was supposed to be a one-shot fic, but turned out to have more than one chapter.... so... yes... and it has a lot of my hedcanons about Rikka... like him speaking French among others..
> 
> One more thing... let's imagine and pretend that they do speak Japanese hahaha so the fic can make perfect sense.

**_Paris, the City of Love_ **

It has been, somehow, a sudden trip, or at least completely sudden for one of them. Rikka has been invited to his cousin’s wedding, being honest the former model has thought about apologizing and simply not going to the ceremony. Nevertheless, the constant bugging from his family, plus the fact that Shiki and Haizuki have managed to arrange everything for him to go, have made him done the travel at the end. Nonetheless, Rikka has felt that he was not going to be prepared to go to such a family meeting without some kind of support. Therefore, after some begging, and also helping him to get the necessary documentation on time, Rikka has dragged Dai with him. Now, after an eleven hours flight, they are walking around the airport hoping that they can leave the place soon to go to the hotel and have some rest.

“Thank you, Dai, I really appreciate that you have come with me,” Rikka expresses while they are making the line to go through customs.

“It’s ok, I mean I’m the one who rarely has something to do, right?” Dai replies and keeps looking around, definitely the way of moving in this airport is not something he likes, too many police officers going around, so he tries to keep the conversation going on, “Besides… I love to spend time alone with you,” the younger blushes a bit and now thinks that is better to pay attention to the people around.

The pink haired smiles and softly squishes Dai’s hand, letting him know that he also appreciates sharing time with him.

“This is your first-time being abroad, right?” the pink haired asks him when the younger keeps looking with a mix expression of confusion and curiosity to the whole scenario around. Even if he tries, he cannot stop paying attention.

“Yes, do you understand what they say?” the younger is unable to hide for any longer his intrigue.

Rikka giggles, he really like this side of Dai, and then the pink haired nods, “Yes, I don’t speak French that much, but I can understand the language.”

“I see, I am not good with languages at all, I always get nervous when Shiki places phrases in English in our songs,” Dai admits and keep looking in a discrete way at the people around them.

Rikka giggles again, truth to be told, Dai is the one who dedicates more time to practice the English phrases, even if they are short. Then, getting conscious about time, Rikka takes a look at his watch, probably his father is already waiting outside for them. However, the line at customs have been longer than expected. Quickly, he messages his father and let him know of the situation

“I didn’t remember it could take this long,” the pink haired expresses, “but of course, it’s been a long time since I came here, and things have changed.”

“Is your father already waiting?” Dai asks a bit nervous, it is the first time that he is meeting Rikka’s relatives.

“Yes, but he is in a very good mood for the wedding, so I guess we are fine, or I hope to be fine,” he replies and takes a look at Dai, “don’t be nervous, I haven’t told them about us, so…”

“I’m not nervous, I was just wondering and…” Dai is already blushing and trying to avoid Rikka’s eyes by looking at his documents.

The pink haired teasingly smiles, and finally they move to the box office. It is more than obvious that Rikka does the speaking part for the two of them while Dai simply observes. After some questions and the revision of their documents they are ready to go. As the former model said, his father is already there waiting for them and Dai feels as he starts to get more nervous when they closer to him.

“ _Bonjour père, ça fait longtemps_,” Rikka says and Dai looks still amazed at the pink haired speaking a different language.

“ _Ça fait du bien de te revoir,_ **”** the old man replies and immediately takes a look at Dai.

“ _C'est l'ami dont je t'ai parlé, père,_” Rikka makes a sign to the light blue haired man to introduced himself and the boy looks about to faint.

“It is alright, I do understand Japanese, Laurent Sera” the man indicates and that makes that Dai instantly blushes.

“Murase Dai, nice to meet you sir.”

“Nice to meet you too, let’s get your luggage in the car and I’ll take you to the hotel.”

“Thank you, father.”

The idols nods and then the man asks the driver to get the suitcases in the car’s back part. Once that they are ready, the trip to the hotel starts in complete silence. Feeling like there is some kind of pressure going on, Dai decides to look through the window and see the landscape. It does not take long to get to the city main streets and being welcome by a completely different sight from what he usually sees in Tokyo. It is true that there are huge buildings in Tokyo; nevertheless, the buildings in Paris seems to hide stories, some kind of mysterious vibe that seems to have come out from a medieval novel. Besides, there is an interesting mixture between those buildings that seems to have been witness of several historical events and the ones that are from modern times. Being honest, Dai is dying to take out his cellphone and start taking pictures, but for some reason, having Rikka’s father with them it’s something that it is making him nervous and more anxious than usual. Therefore, for the moment he decides to just keep looking at the exquisite balance between the different landscapes that he can see. After what he could have considered an eternity they finally get to the hotel that was chosen by Rikka’s father.

“ _Je viendrai vous chercher tous les deux demain_ ,” again the man speaks in French, probably he does not want Dai to know what is going on, “ _Quel dommage que tu ne sois pas venu seul, Rikka._ ”

“ _Je pense qu'il serait plus judicieux de ne pas en parler, père_,” the conversation still goes in the language that is unknown to Dai, but he recognizes that tone of voice that Rikka is using.

Definitely, things are not going fine.

“See you tomorrow,” the older man says waving good bye and referring to both.

“Thank you so much, see you tomorrow,” Dai quickly replies and bows showing gratitude to the man.

“Bye, father.”

The young man is unsure about asking questions about what just happened at the moment. Thus, he prefers to quietly follow Rikka to the hotel’s reception, the pink haired seems to take care of everything in a very natural way. Of course, when he was a model his work probably was just not limited to Japan; therefore, he has a lot of experience dealing with this kind of scenarios. Now that he thinks about it, he has never really asked Rikka about his previous work, but maybe this is not the right time to do it. Having gotten distracted in his thoughts the smaller man has to call him twice to get his attention.

“I got the key, let’s go to our room,” the pink haired indicates him with a smile and he nods.

There are so many things that he still does not know about Rikka and sure he wants to know them all. Nevertheless, he is unsure on how to approach that kind of conversations and usually Rikka is the one leading their conversations. Something that he is actually thankful for since talking has never been a strong point for him. They get to the elevator, which is a little narrow for the two of them and their suitcases, but thankfully their room is on the third floor and so their time there is very little. When Rikka opens the door, Dai gets surprised, there is only one bed in the room, but as long as he knows it was Rikka’s father who did the reservation.

“I made some little changes with the receptionist,” he says with a grin on his face and winking at Dai.

“I see,” the younger replies with a relief smile.

“So, what do you like to do? Any special place you would like to visit while being in Paris?” 

Rikka asks him while they unpack their stuff. The taller man thinks about it, of course, one of the main places he wants to visit is the Eiffel Tower, but he does not want to be just a regular tourist in such a splendid city. They sit on the bed, the pink haired keeps looking at Dai with a curious look, knowing how the younger usually is, he knows he will have to give a course of action.

“Is that a sign that you are not interested in my second home?” Rikka asks with a mischievous smile on his face.

“No, no, it’s not like that, I mean… I don’t want to be just like every person that comes here you know… but…” Dai trails off, that is not really a good explanation.

“Let’s do something, since we are a bit tired from the trip, we can go and walk a bit, then the tomorrow after the wedding we can go to the Eiffel Tower and the other places that ‘every person’ comes to visit.”

The younger blushes and looks to a different point, but shortly after he nods, next time he should think better about the words he chooses. Then, after taking just the necessary stuff, they leave the hotel. For a while, they just walk side by side and at some moments Rikka provides some random facts about the city which Dai listens to carefully as if he would be in the need of approving a test. After walking a couple of blocks, they get to a point in which there is a golden statue that represents an angel.

“We should take a picture here, it’s one of the most beautiful places,” he sees as Dai hesitates and so Rikka takes Dai’s hand, “a memory from our first non-work-related trip together, ok?”

The younger does not have a scape and awkwardly looks at the camera. The pink haired smiles and then kisses the taller man’s cheek when taking the picture.

“We are in a different city, nothing matters.”

Dai could swear that something is going on with Rikka, but again he hesitates on how to handle the issue. So, he simply nods and smiles at Rikka accepting the proposal. Thus, after that first picture they start walking hand in hand, something that they couldn’t do in Tokyo. The reason, they know that their main priority is to actually have their relationship as a secret; even from Shiki and Tsubasa. Therefore, now that they are far away from everyone who can know them, away from everything that can start a scandal, they need to take advantage of the time together. Occasionally, Rikka leans his head on Dai’s arm and guides him through the city, enjoying the fresh weather and the peaceful environment.

“We can come around this area and get something to eat, I forgot we haven’t eaten since we were on the plane,” Rikka mentions with an embarrassed smile, “I’m sorry, I’m sure you must be hungry.”

“It’s fine, I got too distracted with all the new things.”

Quickly, Rikka looks for some place to have at least a coffee and some light stuff to eat; although, knowing Dai the younger must be waiting to have something sweet. After finding some nice places on his cellphone, he takes Dai’s hand again and guides him to a café that is just two blocks away from their actual place. The café that Rikka found is perfect to have a relax time, it’s far away from the main concentration of people. Thus, it is evident that it has a nice and relax location; almost immediately a waiter comes to provide them with the menus and tell them that he will be back in short to take their order. Of course, the light blue haired man looks confused at the menu that is only in French.

“Do you want me to tell you what I think you may like?” Rikka teasingly asks by looking at the jumbled expression that Dai has.

“Yes, please,” the taller easily gives up and moves closer to Rikka.

“Let’s do it better, I order for both to give you a surprise!”

Easily the pink haired decides for Dai and he also makes his own order. The waiter comes and takes the order and both men stay in silence for a while. Now, more than ever Dai knows that there is something wrong with Rikka since normally the pink haired will be talking or asking him stuff. Something has changed since Rikka saw his father, that is a given fact. Feeling that is the moment to behave and act as Rikka’s lover, the light blue haired man is ready to speak up and ask what is going on; nevertheless, his plan is ruined when the same waiter comes back with the order.

“Oh, it really looks amazing, this is called ‘The Merveilleux’, try it!” Rikka says with an enthusiastic tone of voice and Dai nods.

The younger man takes some of the dessert and taste it. Immediately, the taller man’s face lightens up. The cake is a delicious mixture of meringue, chocolate, whipped cream, and more chocolate; and the best thing, it is just the right amount of sweetness. The pink haired looks with a content smile the way in which Dai enjoys the dessert.

“I love when your eyes spark like that, you look so good.”

The comment made by Rikka makes Dai blush and also look away. Nevertheless, the younger was expecting the traditional come back from his lover. However, when he looks up he sees that Rikka’s face has changed again, showing some nostalgic and even seems painful. Having lost the impulse to ask from a while ago, the taller man decides to smile back and see if that motivates Rikka to comment a bit more; which luckily happens. After having enjoyed the coffee and their respective desserts; they go around and keep walking around the Coulée Verte. In this place, Rikka does not miss the opportunity to walk all around it holding hands with Dai, ‘it’s what couples do here,’ the pink haired tells him with a big smile and kisses Dai’s cheek once again. Nonetheless, when it is getting late, they know it is better to go back to the hotel, after all the wedding is during the morning and Rikka knows that his father will not miss his word about going for them first thing in the morning.

*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*

The emptiness around him makes him wake up, it is weird not to find Rikka in his arms since whenever they have the chance to sleep together the pink haired is always with him. Nevertheless, once he sits down on the bed, he finds Rikka already dressed and ready for the wedding.

“Did I wake up too late?” the younger exclaims alarmed and practically jumping out of the bed.

“No, no, please don’t worry, this is just a bad habit, you have enough time, Dai,” the man replies and smiles at him, still that nostalgic feel going around, “I actually shouldn’t have dressed up since we need to go to have breakfast, but I don’t think I can eat.”

“Rikka…”

“I will be right back, I’m gonna make a call,” the pink haired says and leaves the room.

Being alone in the room, Dai sighs, how is he supposed to help Rikka? That answer seems to be the hardest to find at the moment. Feeling like nothing positive will come with just thinking and wondering, the boy decides to get ready for the event. It does not take him that long to get ready, after all he never goes the extra mile with his look, just a normal black suite and his usual hair-style. Nevertheless, even if he knows he did things fast, he is worried that Rikka has not come back to the room. The young man knows that he can call Rikka, but at the same time he does not want to make that evident that he has noticed something bad going on.

“I just tell him that I’m the one being nervous,” Dai whispers to himself, “well, that’s what is happening.”

“What is happening?” Rikka asks him, just at that moment the pink haired has returned.

“Ah? No, nothing, don’t listen to me, where were you?”

“Bringing some food since father and mother are on their way,” he says showing some bags and two cups of coffee.

“I’m sorry.”

Rikka kindly smiles to Dai and remembers him that is not his fault. Explaining as well that his parents have always been like this, telling a time, but getting a lot earlier than expected. Especially his father.

“I called mother to verify that my suspicious were correct, so don’t worry.”

“I see.”

They keep talking while eating some croissants and pains au chocolat, which turned out to be Dai’s favorite. Then, after fixing some details on their clothes and verifying that everything is in order, Rikka gets a text from his mother. They have already arrived and are waiting for them outside the hotel. Now, Dai seems to be more nervous, he will not only be with Rikka’s father, but also with his mother.

“My mother is not as terrifying as my father so it will be alright,” Rikka says while giggling.

“Is it that obvious that I am nervous?”

“A tiny bit, you just look like when you had your first photo session,” the pink haired replies, but their conversation cannot keep going, Rikka’s mother comes out of the car.

Dai notices that Rikka got more of his look from his mother than his father; the lady looks absolutely gorgeous. Besides, it is true, her aura is less intimidating than the one the younger perceived from the pink haired man’s father.

“Good morning my dear son, I am sorry I could not see you yesterday” the lady says and gives a warm hug to Rikka.

“It is alright, I understand you were busy helping with the wedding.”

“Thank you, and this must be Murase-san, it’s a pleasure to meet.”

“Nice to meet you too,” the taller man replies and bows.

Then, the lady indicates them to get on the car, to get going to the wedding’s place. Something that makes feel Dai off is how suddenly the interactions change once that Rikka’s father is in the middle of everything. Nevertheless, he tries not to pay that much attention to this; mostly because the only woman in the car starts looking for conversation topics as soon as she perceived that the environment is getting too uncomfortable. Unfortunately, most of the topics are questions that are target to him; the first questions are easy to handle, about his family, his experience in the entertainment business, but then it comes the most uncomfortable.

“So, someone like you must have a cute girlfriend, right? Or maybe lots of girls to flirt with, right?”

“Ah… well, I… it’s complicated since…”

“The agency does not allow us to have relationships, mother,” Rikka intervenes, his tone of voice trying to make it clear without further explanations, but then he keeps going, “So, it might be that Dai can be extremely popular with girls, but as part of our contract we cannot have relationships.”

Certainly, Dai knows that that last part was not necessary, but somehow, the younger boy can perceive the fire in each word and the way Rikka spoke them.

“Ah, that’s true, that is why you had to reject your father’s proposal, I have forgotten about that, my bad,” the pink haired lady says and Rikka nods looking away.

The words said confused Dai, a proposal? What kind of proposal? Whether he wants it or not, he would have to wait to know more about it. At the moment, they have gotten to the City Hall where the wedding will take place. The two idols are told to wait there with the rest of the guesses that have already come.

“Why aren’t they staying?”

“My cousin lost his parents some years ago and so she asked my parents to be the ones to accompany her today,” Rikka explains and as soon as he finishes, he is recognized by some relatives that he has not seen in years.

The pink haired starts talking with them, again the conversation being in French and Dai feeling out of place. Therefore, he decides to keep a bit apart from the main focus and so once again he examines his surroundings. Paris is without a doubt a beautiful city, but even if the city shows all this beauty and provides some kind of refreshing feeling, he has felt as Rikka has been sheltering himself since he got here. Suddenly, he is called by Rikka, some of his relatives want to meet Dai and at least try to greet him with the few Japanese phrases they know. The younger boy politely smiles and replies to each person. Shortly after, all the guesses see as two black and fancy cars are getting to the place, the couple is finally arriving. People start talking and applauding at the soon to be newlyweds, the welcoming getting louder and warmer once they get off of the cars. From one of the vehicles, Rikka’s parents come out holding hands with the beautiful bride and the same action is repeated on the other side. The bride and the groom go closer to the guesses and start greeting them, once the woman gets closer to Rikka, she hugs him and thanks him for coming. Finally, Dai sees an honest smile coming from Rikka.

“Her name is Éléonore, we used to spend summers together, I guess I really should thank Shiki and Haizuki for making me come,” the smaller man whispers to Dai.

“I’m glad you did.”

Some moments later, they follow the happy couple to the insides of the City Hall; although, it takes a while for the ceremony to actually start. Dai cannot stop asking why they have to go through practically all the building until finally getting to the room where the wedding will actually take place. Since the ceremony takes place in French, the young man gets easily distracted, so he keeps looking around, and thinking about the organization of the room. The groom and the bride are of course at the main point where everyone can see them, closed to them are the parents, or well the people who accompany them in this important place. Besides them, there are some other people that were waiting with the rest of the guesses outside, the light blue haired man is not sure of why they are there or what their role is. However, he does not consider that it can be a good moment to ask to Rikka what are they doing there. The smaller has teary eyes and his smile is so nostalgic that it breaks Dai’s heart, could it be possible that Rikka longs for getting married? The thought makes his face go completely red, how would it be if they two get married? Quickly, he shakes off the idea from his head, it is not a good moment to consider that. Fortunately for him, the wedding seems to have gotten to its end, at least the formal ceremony, since Rikka has told him that there will be a party after it. However, at this moment, people stand up and congratulates the newly married couple who happily smile and thanks everyone for having been there.

Thankfully, they just have to move to a different room for the party, the decorations are outstanding and Rikka cannot avoid to brag of the fact that his mother was in charge of all of that. Dai smiles and gets to feel a bit calmer by looking that Rikka’s good mood is coming back. Once that all the guesses have taken a seat, the couple comes in, people start applauding again and then the groom’s parents make a toast in their honor.

“Are all the weddings like this?” Dai asks, he has been curious and now that they seem to have more intimacy he dares to ask.

“Most of them I think; although I have just gone to two weddings, so I would not be sure.”

The pink haired replies and keeps eating, then their conversation is interrupted by the newly married couple. Something that Rikka of course was not expecting.

“Éléonore, Armin **,** _félicitation_ ,” Rikka expresses when he realizes that his cousin and husband are right there.

“Merci,” the girl answers and shyly smile at the pink haired, “we want to ask you a favor, I know it’s too sudden, but… do you think you two can sing something?”

“ _S'il te plaît_ ,” the groom adds and makes a gesture of begging to them.

The situation is a bit awkward, they do not know if this is something that can be allowed by the agency, plus they did not prepare themselves for this. Rikka is debating internally about what they should do, he does not want to be rude with his cousin in such special day.

“I believe that if no one records it, we are fine,” Dai interferes Rikka’s thought, he has actually already looking for the off-vocal version he has of “Shall we Dance” on his cellphone and shows it to Rikka.

“Look at you, so eager to sing today,” Rikka comments with a wry smile which makes Dai blush again.

“So, is that a yes?”

“Yes, Éléonore, just as Dai said, it’s better if there is no recording, the agency authorized our visit, but of course this might be out of the scope of that permission, give us a moment and we will be ready.”

“ _Compris! Ça veut dire beaucoup pour moi, merci, Rikka!_ ”

“ _Merci!_ ”

Usually, the pink haired would be eager to sing, no matter what the conditions would be. The light blue haired man even knows that Rikka gets happier when they can sing together. Nonetheless, what Dai does not know is that Rikka is afraid that his parents can tell that he has a relationship with the younger boy, all this time he has denied every possible relationship. The pink haired has tried to fight so hard to avoid every contact his father could do for a compromise because he has fallen for Dai, that he has never had a chance to actually confess what happened between him and Dai. Trying to avoid his nervousness, Rikka looks at Dai with a smile that the light blue haired man cannot defined what is trying to express.

“Believe it or not, you are the one who owns me one,” Rikka expresses and sighs, “How come you have an off-vocal version of that song in your phone?”

The taller man is confused by how quickly Rikka changes his facial expressions and focused of conversation, Moreover, why would he own ‘one’ to Rikka after this?

“Dai?” the pink haired calls him again demanding an answer.

“I keep them to practice, I almost have all the off-vocal versions of our songs…” the younger shyly replies and Rikka laughs, “please, don’t make me feel embarrassed.”

“Oh, this is no moment to feel embarrassed, right now, my cousin is telling we are going to sing, so you better stand up now and go with me to the stage they have.”

The pink haired lets him know, of course, even if he could already have an idea of what the girl could be saying, he needed the confirmation from Rikka. Therefore, with no second thoughts or regrets, both of them stand up and walk together to the stage. Dai handles his cellphone to the man in charge of the music and Rikka requests them to wait to his sign to play the track.

“Ready?” the pink haired asks to Dai.

“I’m always ready for you,” Dai replies, he is not even sure on what made him reply like that, maybe being in a different country is getting the best of him.

Rikka cannot avoid giggling by the words and blinks at the boy with a cheeky smile. Then, the smaller man looks back at the other man and indicates him to play the track. Being in perfect synchrony, they start singing the beautiful and mellow song; just as if they were in the middle of one of SolidS concerts they start even performing the choreography they have learnt for the song. All the couples quickly start getting to the dance floor to enjoy the nice melody. In the meantime, Dai and Rikka keep getting to absorbed in the song, in the lyrics, in the rhythm, and in the dance. The taller man wonders how has it been possible for him not to realized of how beautiful Rikka looks when he sings. Rikka’s eyes look so bright and his smile is so radiant, the pink haired looks spending when singing. Suddenly, Dai feels a bit daring and breaking part of the choreography, he takes Rikka’s hand and spin him around just when they are singing the chorus again. Rapidly, they also start dancing as the other couples in the room; the song hitting its last notes and Dai getting more and more lost in the new emotions he has perceived through out the song. In a sudden impulse, Dai leans towards Rikka and with no further thought he kisses the pink haired at the moment the music has almost completely stopped.

Some people notice the action, some others are ignorant of why the sudden murmurs around the room. Unfortunately, Rikka’s father has seen everything and is more than evident that he is not happy with what he just saw. Then, after a while, Dai comes back to his senses, just what the hell was he thinking to have kissed Rikka in front of all that people? Even worst, Rikka pushes him away to make some distance between them before anyone else can make any further comment.

“I am sorry,” Dai quickly whispers.

“It is fine, I am sorry, I should have not pushed you, I am sorry,” the pink haired quickly Rikka grabs Dai’s hand, “we… we are dating and…”

“ _Alors, vouz sortez ensemble?_ ” Rikka’s father asks.

The pink haired grabs Dai’s hand stronger to then turn around and face his father.

“Oui, c'est exact!”

There are no further words, Rikka’s father turns around and leaves the room. Dai is completely shocked by what just happened. Even if he did not understand what the man said; he can be sure that it’s something that is making feel Rikka aggravated.

“I am sorry,” Dai whispers again keeping his hold on Rikka’s hand.

“Sooner or later I would have needed to tell them, it’s ok, it’s not your fault.”

Having lost the fear, Rikka cups Dai’s face on his hand and kisses his cheek; then, the pink haired guides the taller man to their table so they can sit again at the place where they were. Slowly, the party goes back to its normality, but the two idols are now quietly looking at their surroundings. Moreover, Rikka gets to feel even gloomier when receiving a text from his father asking him to meet him that night.

“I’m sorry,” the pink haired suddenly says, “we will not be able to go today to the Eiffel Tower.”

Dai simply nods, he will not force Rikka to stay with him, nor he will be a stubborn man. The expression that the pink haired has is enough to know that he will need to take care of more serious issues that day. The guilt keeps going around in Dai’s mind and his heart gets more broken when thinking that he is one of the main reasons for the troubles that Rikka will face that day.

   


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A disastrous dinner, a really bad solution to forget about the problems, a night in which love has to be demonstrated and finally some peace for Rikka are some of the things that happened to Rikka and Dai during their last days in Paris.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is longer than expected.... this fic was supposed to be one-shot and then this was supposed to be no longer than 10 pages... but well...   
> Also, this second part has a NSFW moment.... so I'm really sorry if you do not feel comfortable with that kind of content T.T....  
> And thank you for reading the first part!
> 
> And also for today, A HUGE AND GRATEFUL SHOUT OUT TO CHIBI48/SILVERNINJA for all the help she gave me, YOU ARE THE MOST AWESOME PERSON IN THE WORLD!

**Paris, the City of Love, Part 2**

They have gone back to the hotel; the situation is obviously full of tension and no one knows how to explain what happened at the celebration. Dai feels terrible knowing that they left the party way too early; and he feels even worse when he remembers Éléonore’s sad expression when they left. Nevertheless, that has not been the worst part of the day; coming back to the hotel and seeing as Rikka keeps typing messages on his phone it’s worst. The pink haired has not talked that much since they came back and his grunts are the only thing that can be heard every once in a while. Feeling like a whole hour of this is enough, Dai gets the courage to speak and try to lightened the mood.

“Rikka…” the younger calls out, his voice clearly showing his worries.

“I’m sorry Dai, I was trying to convince my father to solve this in a different moment, but he insisted that it has to be talked out today,” the pink haired snaps all of a sudden, given more words than the ones Dai was expecting.

“Is there something I can do for you? This is actually my fault if we have to be honest,” the taller man expresses going closer to the pink haired.

“No, it’s not your fault, and I’ll tell you why,” Rikka sighs, this is the first time he will be telling this to someone else, not even Shiki knew about it, “Three years ago, or well when I was about to quit the entertainment business I talked to my father about it.”

Rikka stops for a moment, probably the biggest mistake was that he talked about this with his father. The man was the one who got him into the industry and of course, one way or another he would have wanted to be the one to get the proper end to it. Something that Rikka completely ruined when he told his father that he will become part of SolidS. Then, after a while the pink haired sighs, wanting to change the past will not make any difference.

“Anyways, at that moment, his immediate thought was that I needed to start a normal life, you know to start my own family.”

He stops again, hoping that Dai has gotten the idea without the need to go into further details. Nevertheless, the younger boy looks at him expecting to listen to the rest; and no, Dai is not playing the dumb boy. The younger is actually demanding this to be explained the way it should be. Besides, being honest, he has the right to know it since they are together.

“What my father didn’t know was that I had also spoken to Shiki, and we had gotten into this whole crazy idea of forming a unit together with Tsubasa and you,” Rikka continues, “So, when I got to see my father again at that time, he came to me telling me that he had arranged my marriage with a nice fiancé from a very well-known family here in France, but I immediately reject the proposal due to the agency’s contract.”

Now Dai has understood the magnitude of the consequences of their kiss at the wedding party. Probably, Rikka has been using the ‘I am an idol with a specific contract’ excuse to keep his father away and stop him from the idea of forming a family. The light blue haired man goes completely pale and does not even know what to ask.

“Dai, again, this is not your fault, this is not even because of our kiss, this is my father having a grudge against me for rejecting that proposal years ago.”

“I think, I… shouldn’t I go with you? Shouldn’t we let him know that we are together in a formal way?” the taller man finally speaks and even if he is not that confident about what he is proposing, he is actually expecting a positive reply from Rikka.

“No, not at all, I will fix this first with him, and then if he can get that stubborn head of his to understand how things are, we can have lunch together tomorrow… maybe…” the pink haired expresses and before Dai can reply, Rikka receives another message.

His father again asking him to be in front of the hotel in five minutes. The pink haired sighs, he cannot believe his father. The man still treats him as a little boy. The former model was not even able to change his clothes and get into something more comfortable. However, knowing his father, they will probably be having dinner in an extravagant and fancy place.

“I gotta get going, try to go out, ok? You also need to eat some more and maybe dare to know a bit more of the city alone, alright?” Rikka tells him and gives him a kiss before leaving, “Dai, it’s not your fault!” the man says one more time into Dai’s ear.

“I love you,” Dai whispers into his lover’s ear and strongly hugs him.

“I love you too, see you later.”

Then, as if he is going to any business appointment or just going out for a run, Rikka leaves the hotel. Even though the pink haired has told him to go out and do something different, Dai prefers to stay in the hotel room. Being honest, he is not in the mood of going out, not when his mind is thinking about in all the things that can be wrong between Rikka and his father.

*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*

It has been two hours since he has left his father, he got tired of trying to explain how things are between him and Dai. Trying to make him understand that his relationship with Dai is real and nothing similar to those facades from the past. Moreover, he could not avoid feeling angry from the judgements his father did, going from how wrong it was to date a younger man, about how bad this will be for their family, to the typical ‘do you need a bigger man to protect you? Are you that week?’

‘I always wanted a girl and probably I did have a girl and I am just realizing of it.’

Rikka remembers what his father told him while they were discussing and the phrase repeats on his mind over and over again. He wants to believe that it was a slip of the tongue, something that his father said because of his anger. Nevertheless, the way his eyes were looking at him indicated to the pink haired that his father was being real with his words. And that makes it more painful and hard to digest

“You were the one who always treated me like a girl, you even named me as a girl, and now you are complaining, isn’t ironic?” Rikka murmurs as he drinks another shot, he has been going on with the drinks for a while

The former model feels again as his heart beat goes faster, his face gets warmer and he gets considerably more irritated. It is a fact that he cannot go back to the hotel, not until he can get to calm down a bit more; otherwise he will worry Dai. Then, he looks at the time, 8:00pm he makes a mental note to stay there until 9:00pm. Rikka hopes that by that time he has calmed down so he can go back to the hotel. As well to avoid any problems or any worries to his lover; furthermore, he does not want to tell to Dai what happened at that dinner, at least not yet.

*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*

The light blue haired boy keeps channel surfing, there is nothing on the TV that he is interesting on right now. After having watched a classical music concert on some random channel he has not seen anything that can catch his attention. Nonetheless, he knows he needs to keep his mind busy or else he will keep wondering when Rikka will come back. It is almost 10:00pm and he has not even received a text from the pink haired letting him know if he is going to be late or what. The young man turns off the TV and takes out some books he has brought, maybe reading will be a better distraction for him, that is what he thinks until someone knocks on the door. Dai quickly stands up and goes to the door, he gets nervous thinking that he will not be able to properly communicate in French, but since Rikka is not there with him, he will have to do it. The young idol takes a deep breath and opens the door just to find that Rikka’s mother is on the other side.

“Sera-san!” Dai exclaims alarmed, definitely, he was not expecting her.

“My apologies to interrupt you at this time, Murase-san, but I wanted to see if my son has come back, something that I can clearly see has not happened yet,” the lady informs and with her look asks for permission to get in the room.

“I am very sorry for the mess,” Dai says and tries to move the suitcases to make some space.

“It is alright, my dear, I know hotels have sometimes a very limited amount of space, anyways, I did not come to speak about hotels.”

Dai nods and looks at the pink haired lady, she takes a seat on the bed and Dai stays still. The young man is too nervous to know how to act in this situation.

“Ironically, between me and my husband, I am the one who is more opened minded, and being honest I was unknown to the relationship you and my son have, but I had my suspicious,” the woman expresses, not giving too many details, but saying enough to make Dai blush with the comment, “Therefore, I need to ask you something, do you sincerely love my son? Do you love my Rikka?”

Immediately, Dai’s face is completely blushed and he feels as his heart beats faster. He has not been in the need of confessing his love to Rikka out loud since the day he actually acknowledged his feelings to the pink haired. Moreover, it is obvious, he has never had the need to say it to someone else. Nevertheless, this is not the time to panic, and so forcing himself to keep his composure, he gathers the necessary braveness to talk.

“I do, I love Rikka,” he expresses, “I love him and I will do anything for him… being honest I do not only love him, I admire him and look forward to be in the same level than he is… he is… he is my everything.”

Dai has not even been this honest with Rikka, but for some reason, Sera-san has given him enough trust to talk more and speak his heart out. The lady kindly smile at him, and Dai can notice some tears forming in the corner of his eyes. The young man is not sure if he needs to say more, if he needs to do something else, but he hopes that Rikka’s mother can believe everything he has said.

“Then, I trust you,” the lady replies and stands up to then take out a paper from her bag, “as a good mother, I know all my son’s habits, even the bad ones, he might be right now in one of his favorite places to take out his anger against his father.”

She explains and handles the paper to Dai. The boy unfolds said paper and looks at it, it has some addresses and the way to get to those places.

“I do not want to further interfere, but I know he might need your help once he realizes he has overdone it,” the woman speaks and gets ready to leave, “Once that he has come back to his senses, tell him that his mother will take care of this, ok?”

“Yes, thank you, Sera-san,” the boy replies and bows.

“You are definitely adorable, Murase-chan, I hope to see you soon.”

The lady goes out of the room and leave a confused, but somehow, relief Dai. The young man looks again to the paper the lady gave him. If her prediction turns out to be real, it would be good for him if he starts looking for the places. Thus, he takes his cellphone and starts looking for them. After thirty minutes, he has gone almost through all the places on the list and only keeps waiting to see if Rikka ever gets to call him. Dai starts to feel as tiredness is getting the best of him, but he keeps forcing himself to stay awake. At the moment he is starting to give in, he gets startled by the sound of his phone. Then, trying to regulate his heart beat and forcing himself to focus his sight on the phone to press the right option, he gets to answer the call.

“Rikka?”

“S’il te plait, Dai… Viens pour moi…” the pink haired tells him.

“Rikka, please… talk in Japanese, I cannot understand you,” Dai immediately tells him feeling aggravated for not being able to know what Rikka says.

“ _Mais je parle en japonais!_ ” the other complaint at the other side.

The fear and tension are getting the best of Dai, how is he supposed to help the pink haired if the other is not communicating clearly. Well, at least not in a language that they can both understand because each word is clearly pronounced.

“Rikka, you know I do not speak French, please, tell me where you are.”

“Ehh??!! _C’est pas juste, Dai-chan!_ ”

Dai’s eyes twitches at the mention of the nickname, Rikka knows how much he hates being called like that. Nevertheless, it is more than evident that the pink haired has been drinking and more than what he actually is able to stand. Just, what happened in that dinner? Dai wonders, but quickly he focuses back and hopes that his idea can work.

“Rikka… tell me where you are?” the young man asks; the names of the bars are in French so he might be able to understand it.

“ _Septime La Cave._ ”

Dai tries to make sense of the sounds he just heard to compared them with the list of places that Rikka’s mother gave him. Nonetheless, trying to concentrate on that is kind of hard with Rikka who keeps demanding him to pay attention to him.

“ _S'il vous plait,_ _je t'en prie dépèche-toi Dai-chan ! Je veux être avec toi.”_

“I’m on my way,” the boy replies without being sure if he understood the phrase or where to go; he takes the list with him, as well as his wallet and the room’s key, “Please talk to me a bit more and repeat the name of the place.”

_“Je te l’ai déjà dit, Je suis au Septime La Cave_ _…”_ the pink haired makes a pause and grunts, “my phone will not…”

The call drops, Dai feels as his blood gets frozen and tries to recall the name of the bar. Quickly, he gets to the elevator and runs out of the hotel, he is not even sure on how to go out there and look for Rikka. Nevertheless, he has to do it, Rikka sounded really bad, as if he has been crying and suffering. The tall man looks around, the streets at night all look the same, but he needs to get to his lover. Rapidly, he reviews the list, there is one place that sounds similar to him as to what Rikka said, so he decides to go to there first. The boy verifies every turn he does with the instructions that Sera-san gave him; he wishes he could be calmer to think better, but his strong heart beat and remembering about Rikka’ states, do not allow him to think and move normally. He sees some people that could help him, but Dai is more than sure that he will not be able to make himself clear about what he needs nor he would have the braveness to speak to them. The young idol mentally cursed himself and keeps walking as fast as he can. Checking the streets names and the paper he has, he smiles when he notices that, apparently, he is closer to the place. Unfortunately, the bar is already closed and Dai feels as if he has failed to Rikka, just where is the pink haired? Even if he knows that Rikka’s cellphone seems not to be working anymore, Dai calls him. Miraculously, there is an answer.

“Rikka??!!” Dai asks, his tone showing how scared he is.

“Where are you? _J'ai besoin de tois_ ”

“Are you closed to _Septime La Cave_?” Dai asks, he is already ignoring that Rikka is still mixing up the languages.

“Yes, _Où es-tu?_ ”

With that reply, Dai feels a bit calmer, so he is closed to Rikka. He starts looking around hoping that he can find the pink haired before the call gets disconnected again. The light blue haired boy desperately searches around the sidewalk and across the street no sign of the pink haired.

“Dai!” Rikka calls him again.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m looking for you,” the younger apologizes and then he can see the pink haired sitting down in a bench, “Rikka!”

Dai says with relief, quickly he runs towards where the pink haired is and goes in front of him.

“Rikka,” the taller man calls him once he can see Rikka’s face and he kindly smiles at the pink haired.

“ _Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris autant de temps?_ I need you closed to me!” there are tears falling down Rikka’s face and that breaks Dai’s heart.

The young man does not even reply, he hugs the pink haired and holds him tightly. It is easy for him to notice that Rikka is too cold, his body shaking and he also seems to be too weak. Was he only drinking alcohol throughout the night? He never does that, immediately, Dai takes off his jacket and wraps Rikka with it.

“We are going back to the hotel, ok?” the younger expresses and carefully helps Rikka to stand up.

“But I want to be with you,” the pink haired says.

“I will be with you, I will always be with you,” Dai replies to him and kiss him all over his face.

Weakly, Rikka smiles at Dai and leans himself towards the tallest man. With no previous warning Rikka starts crying; of course, this instantly starts an alarm on Dai, who immediately decides to carry the pink haired. The best he can think at the moment is to take the pink haired to the hotel and once they are there he will figure out what else to do to help his lover. However, the come back is not that easy, without being able to look at the paper and his nervousness getting the best of him, Dai gets confused at some moments. The man gets to see some officers going around, if he remembers correctly, Rikka told him that the security around the city has increased in the last years. For a second, he is unsure on how to approach them, but being so distressed to help Rikka he takes a deep breath and tries to ask as clear as possible. The light blue haired man gets to pronounce the name of the hotel as well as some basic phrases that Rikka taught him that afternoon to ask for help. At first, Dai gets even more nervous when the officers look at him in a suspicious way due to Rikka’ state, but thankfully, the pink haired gets to expressed that he is with Dai.

“ _Haha, désolé, j'ai un peu trop bu..._ _Alors j'ai demandé à un ami de m'aider à rentrer_ ” the man gets to express and so finally the officers indicate which way to go to the younger man.

Recovering his breath and feeling that they are finally going to make it to the hotel, Dai hurries his pace. It is not like Rikka is in a dead or life situation, but he wants the pink haired boy to feel safe and protected as soon as possible. When they reach the hotel, the taller man carefully helps Rikka to stand up so they can get inside the elevator, but once they get to the third floor, the boy carries Rikka again. Even if that means to have some difficulties to open the door.

“How are you feeling?” Dai asks him when he helps him to sit on the bed.

“Just cold, but I’m fine,” the pink eyes look at Dai who sighs in relief since Rikka has spoke to him again in only Japanese.

“I’ll go and get you something hot to drink, ok? I’ll be right…”

The man cannot finish his sentence, Rikka has grabbed his shirt’ sleeve and is looking at him with begging eyes. Dai feels confused, he definitely needs to get Rikka to eat or drink something, only heaven knows how long the man was outside in the cold night.

“Rikka, I’ll come back really fast,” Dai insists, but it does not work, “Please, believe me, it will not take me longer than…”

Rikka pulls Dai down and gives him a kiss, he clings as strong as he can to the taller man. It is more than obvious that he does not want to let go of Dai. The light blue eyes show how shocked he feels after the action, he has never seen Rikka behaving like this. Carefully, Dai pulls apart from the kiss, he checks Rikka’s face, there are no more tears, but the expression on his face is confusing Dai.

“Rikka what ha…”

“Love me Dai, please, show me that you love me, make love to me,” the pink haired exclaims, his voice breaking at the end of the phrase and pulling the younger again for another kiss.

While kissing Dai is debating if it is really alright to have sex in a moment like this. However, he is also aware that in Rikka’ state if he rejects him right now it might be worse. At the same time, he is able to feel how hopeless and needy the pink haired is, but not in just a sexual way, it is as if Rikka is desperately looking for love. Dai’s mind still wonders what could happened at the dinner that has broken Rikka in this way. Nevertheless, if he is able to make the pink haired feel better he will do it. With no more second thoughts, Dai lifts Rikka again and sits him on his lap. The light blue haired man tries to be careful and gentle with each one of his movements, as well of making sure that Rikka is comfortable enough. When Rikka breaks apart from the kiss to recover some air, the younger man keeps giving kisses to Rikka through all his face, collar bone, and neck.

“ _M'aimes-tu?_ _Parce que, moi, je t'aime,”_ Rikka expresses with shy eyes, this time he seems to know that he has switched languages, but he is too embarrassed to let Dai know what he just said.

“I will kiss every inch of your body if that shows you how much I love you,” Dai expresses and leans his head on Rikka’s shoulder, he hopes that that replies can calm Rikka and assure him that he loves him.

“You really love me?” the pink haired asks, this time in the language that he knows that Dai will understand.

Knowing that actions are better than words, the light blue haired man lies Rikka on the bed and keeps kissing him, and caressing his hair. Slowly he gets one of his hands under Rikka’s shirt to softly touch the porcelain like skin that he adores. The older man’s body twitches in ecstasy, this is something he needs right now, to feel that he is desired by someone, that he is loved the way he is. Rikka wants to know that his relationship with Dai is completely real, that Dai loves him as much as he loves him.

“Dai, I need more,” Rikka says with pleading eyes and with an agitated breathing.

“Let me love you little by little, please, let me enjoy you,” the younger replies, it has been a while since they were able to have sex and so even if what brought them to this was not the best situation, Dai will make sure to make the best out of it.

Slowly, Dai gets to unbuttoned Rikka’ shirt and allows himself to give butterflies kisses throughout all of the pink haired man’s chest and abdomen. The sounds that are coming from Rikka’s mouth are the sweetest he has heard in a while and Dai loves to know that he is the cause of that gorgeous melody. Feeling more braveness than usual, Dai starts playing with Rikka’s nipples, licking and slurping one with his mouth while his left hand pinches the other. The smaller man loudly moans and pulls Dai’s hair strongly which only makes the younger feel satisfy knowing that he is doing a good job.

“Tell me what you want, tell me what you need, I will do anything for you to show you how much I love you,” Dai says and goes back to kiss Rikka in the mouth, “I love you Rikka, I love you with all my heart,” Dai whispers into Rikka’s ear with a husky voice.

“I love you too, Dai, I love you” Rikka says, the smile on his face makes Dai feel happy to know that the pink haired is starting to feel better.

With no warnings, Dai goes down and quickly unbuttoned Rikka’s pants. He slightly touches Rikka’s member and senses as the man shivers under his touch. Then, Dai starts to kiss the shaft that is still confined by the fabrics; he gets dazed by the smell and Rikka’s reaction. Consequently, the taller man pulls down the clothes with trembling fingers, but he is not nervous, all the contrary, he is actually trying to hold himself to work things in an adequate pace for Rikka. Then, once that the clothes are off, Dai takes a moment to perform his action; and then, he swallows Rikka’s dick with his mouth. Strongly, but kindly, he holds the pink haired man’s body with his hands against the bed. Enjoying the way that his lover body feels under his touch, and under the treatment that he is giving. Dai smirks and quicks the rhythm of his actions, bumping and sucking, feeling as the veins of Rikka’s shaft pulsate inside his mouth.

“Dai… ahhh!” Rikka yells out loud and cums in Dai’s mouth, he was not able to prevent the younger on time. 

The pink haired man’s body is trembling and he fights to recover his breath while he sees as the younger swallows his cum. Rikka looks at Dai, grateful and even lustful, he wants to keep going, and the younger already knows what Rikka is asking him to do.

“Are you sure you want to keep going?” Dai questions him, even if he is also adoring the moment, he has to put Rikka as his main priority.

“Please… undress yourself,” the older man replies showing that he is more than ready to go.

Dai nods and takes off all of his garments and lies over Rikka. He has learnt during their time together that the pink haired loves whenever their bodies are closed; the pink haired adores when the heat of their bodies warm them and helps them to get more intoxicated of each other. The smaller man tangles his arms around Dai’s neck, he wants to be as closed to the younger man as possible; and so Dai keeps his arms around the smaller body to assure him that he will never let him go. Rikka begs for kisses, for touches coming from Dai to satiate his needs and every request is carefully taken by the younger man. Their bodies are already covered in sweat and the room is quickly getting filled with the warmth that they emanate.

“Dai, please,” the smaller begs.

Then, the taller carefully sits Rikka on his lap again and keeps kissing him. Even if Rikka seems to be conscious and willing to have sex, Dai prefers to go one step at the time; in that way if the pink haired seems to be too weak he can simply stop. Therefore, before doing anything that can wear off Rikka, the younger prefers to grab both of their members and rubs them against each other with his hand. Immediately, Rikka feels his whole body spasming and holds stronger to Dai, leaning his head on the taller man’s shoulder as he grasps for air.

“Do you think… do you think I can…” Dai is trying to complete his sentence, but he is unable to say the words, still his shyness sometimes gets the best of him.

“You can go in, Dai,” Rikka’s voice is already sounding worn-out, but his eyes clearly show that he needs the younger to keep going.

Dai quickly spreads out his arm looking for the bag that is on the night table in which he packed some lube. When he finally finds it, he clumsily gets the substance on his fingers, while he is still kissing the pink haired so there is not a single moment of not showing affection to Rikka. Delicately, Dai thrusts one finger on Rikka’s entrance and slowly moves it around. The pink haired boy arches his back and screams out loud, this is something unusual and it makes Dai think again about how sensitive and fragile Rikka is feeling today. Immediately, the younger man pulls him closer to him; and so, he starts kissing Rikka’s chest to make it feel better and distracts him from any kind of pain that is going on the pink haired. At the same time, Dai grabs Rikka’s shaft again with his other hand and starts massaging it so he can provide more stimulus full of pleasure to the pink haired. Knowing that the smaller man has relaxed a bit more, Dai pushes in a second finger, once again the same reaction is given by Rikka.

 “I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” the taller man says trying to quickly wash away the pain through kisses and caresses.

“I’m fine, I’m with you,” Rikka says in the middle of whimpers, “you can go in, Dai.”

The taller man looks at the pink eyes, they are as beautiful as ever and, also, they show how much love and trust Rikka has for Dai. Gently, Dai switches positions again, letting Rikka to lie on the bed and softly he spreads the pink haired man’s legs. Then, Dai leans towards his lover to give him a kiss on the lips. The kiss is sweet, Rikka could say that it even feels too innocent for the act they are performing, but he knows that this kiss is actually reflecting a lot of Dai’s feelings and personality. The pink haired forces himself to hold back his tears, he does not want to worry Dai in this moment, but he just feels too lucky for having Dai for himself. Meanwhile, the kiss is still taking place, Dai slowly takes the chance to put his member inside Rikka. Even if this is not their first time, Dai is more careful than usual, he only wants to make Rikka feel good and erase all the pain he has been going through. Once he has gone completely in, he waits for a moment and waits to see if Rikka is in any pain or not feeling good to continue.

“I love you so much,” the pink haired says between pants, “you are being so sweet, I love you.”

“Rikka…” Dai whispers with a hoarse voice.

“Move please, you don’t… you don’t have to hold yourself,” the man says at the same time that he tries to move to feel more of Dai inside himself.

Seeing as Rikka is insisting and trying to move as much as his body allows him, Dai decides that it is fine. The taller man starts moving back and forward, feeling as Rikka’s insides widen up and seem to swallow him with each movement he performs. It does not take too long for Rikka to become a moaning mess as he feels Dai’s dick going in and out and constantly hitting the pleasuring spot.

“Kiss me!” Rikka demands and tries to cling to Dai.

Quickly the light blue haired man picks Rikka up so they can hold closer to each other and gets him to sit on him again, which of course cause that Dai penetrates Rikka even deeper. The pink haired screams out loud and bites Dai’s neck, digging his finger nails on Dai’s back and getting lost in ecstasy. At that moment, Rikka starts to feel as if everything around him starts to vanish, everything is slowly going away except for Dai’s warm and the love that the younger man gives him. That love is all what Rikka needs, and so the pink haired yells out loud Dai’s name as the only love spell he requires to keep living. The taller man kisses him more, hugs him tightly and thrusts stronger into him, making the two of them cum at the same time. The pink haired is only able to release himself before passing out unconscious in Dai’s arms, which makes the younger freaks out at the beginning. However, looking at the tiny and beautiful smile on Rikka’s face he calms down and lies Rikka on the bed again. He will not be able to know the answers right now, but at least he will be a little calmer knowing that Rikka would be able to peacefully sleep for the rest of the night.

*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*

The next morning, when Rikka wakes up he notices that he is covered with the blankets and his body is actually completely naked and clean. Then, he partially remembers the previous night, mainly after feeling how his head is killing him. Knowing that nothing good will come if he hurries to sit down, he prefers to do his actions slowly and once that he is sitting on the bed he looks around for Dai; there’s no sight of the younger man.

“Dai?” he calls him out loud, but no reply.

Rikka looks around for some clothes he can get on, but nothing seems to be closed to him, probably Dai picked everything up before going out. At the moment that Rikka is about to get up, the door is opened, it is Dai.

“You’re up already, I’m sorry I thought I could be back before you could wake up, but… getting breakfast was harder than expected.”

There is a blush on the younger man’s face and he seems uncomfortable of showing what he has brought.

“Anything will be fine,” Rikka replies, “Thank you Dai, thank you for taking care of me.”   

The younger nods and goes closer to the bed, the first thing he does is giving a bottle of water and some pain killers to the pink haired. Dai tells him that he has brought them for the hangover, but Rikka is more than sure that he is also afraid of having been too rough last night. The pink haired smiles at him and takes the pills, then Dai reveals the content of the bags, it’s just some normal bread and two black coffees. The younger admits that he did not know how to ask for the stuff Rikka had brought the previous day and so he ended up with that basic and simple breakfast.

“It is alright, after all I don’t feel I can eat that much,” Rikka replies and asks Dai to come closer to give him a kiss, “besides, we can go out today, have lunch at some nice restaurant and then we can go to the Eiffel Tower.”

The taller man does not reply immediately, it is a fact that he wants to spend time with Rikka, especially now that the pink haired seems better. However, he needs to know what happened, he needs to know what he can do to help Rikka feel better.

“I know it might not be the right time, but what happened? Rikka, I…”

“I didn’t want you to see this side of me…” the pink haired starts, “but I brought you knowing that this could happened.”

“I want to know everything about you, I don’t want to have only the good and perfect side of you, I want all of your sides, I will love every single part of you,” the younger replies while he blushes due to his honest words.

Rikka feels as his heart aches for not trusting Dai’s love enough; he should have known that Dai does love him with all his heart. Therefore, he does not longer hesitate and tells everything to Dai; from the moment when he rejected that proposal his father did until the dinner in which he felt so disappointed by his father’s attitude. As the younger has imagined, he was unknown too so many things about Rikka’s life that he believes he must be the worst boyfriend in all Earth.

“So… I didn’t want to worry you, but I suddenly lost the perception of my own limits and ended up drinking more than what I could actually hold,” Rikka expresses with a bitter smile when he remembers his actions.

The pink haired tries to hide his face, he feels so ashamed from everything that happened last night. Nevertheless, Dai does not speak, he actually goes and hugs the pink haired, his arms wrap the smaller man as tightly and stronger as he can. It takes him a while to think about the right words to say.

“Stop carrying the weight by your own, I’m here with you, please, remember that,” Dai whispers into Rikka’s ear.

The older man is unable to hold his tears and he cries for some minutes while being hugged by Dai. Rikka feels as he has recovered part of his tranquility, it might take a while for his father to understand and accept how things are, but he couldn’t care less about that now. Rikka has Dai with him.

That day, after they have rested some more, they decide to go and accomplish the typical itinerary, as Dai called it, of a tourist in France. Rikka happily guides Dai through the city again, taking him to the Eiffel Tower, the Arc de Triomphe and the Champs-Elysées. The pink haired does not waste time and takes pictures in each one of the locations, most of the pictures will not be showed to anyone since they are behaving like any couple. However, that does not matter, everything they are living is special and beautiful for the two of them. Later, even if their days have been heavy enough in France, the pink haired begs to the younger to go for some last-minute shopping in Paris, so they end up in one of Rikka’s favorite places, the Défense. Of course, that shopping session is not just for Rikka to get new stuff for him, not at all, he takes the chance to buy new clothes to Dai and see him in different outfits. Besides, after that they go around to find the perfect souvenirs for Shiki, Tsubasa, Haizuki, and practically everyone in the agency. It has been a perfect day, Dai has felt that Rikka has really come back and his mood is as good as usual, until Rikka gets a message from his father.

“He wants to pick us up tomorrow to take us to the airport, I’ll tell him that we will take a taxi,” Rikka says and turns off his cellphone, “I am not in the mood to keep answering.”

“I understand,” the younger replies and they keep their way.

Their last night in Paris goes peacefully, with a romantic dinner in one of Rikka’s favorite places and of course, taking advantage again that they are completely alone and with no need to worry about being discovered at night.

*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*

Waking up earlier than expected and getting to the airport way before the appropriate time were some of the measures that Rikka took in order to avoid his father. Therefore, even though their flight will not take off until 5 hours, at least with that gap of time they have taken advantage to leave their luggage and get their documents in order.

“I am sorry we have to come so early,” the pink haired expresses, since they know they might run into some other Japanese tourist, they have gone back into their usual selves.

“It is fine, we can grab something to eat over here, plus we are sure that we will not have to run all over the airport,” Dai replies and smiles at Rikka, without a doubt he will miss being able to openly behave as a couple.

“True, which reminds me, I think I know the right place to go, come on, follow me.”

They walk side by side around the different areas of the airport until finding a café that according to Rikka is the best. Both idols take a seat, and having become the new rule for them while in France, the pink haired is the one who orders what they will be having. Dai feels relief of seeing that Rikka is much better and is back to being talkative as usual. Definitely, that’s the view he prefers to see, he enjoys looking at the bright smile and shiny eyes.

“So, what do you think about your first visit to France? Would you come back?”  Rikka asks him after having remembered practically all the things they did together.

“I love it, I’ll come back anytime, with you,” Dai replies a tiny smile on his face, which quickly disappears when he sees the person that has just entered the café.

Laurent Sera; the boy goes pale and looks at Rikka, immediately his face gives away that something not good is happening. The pink haired turns around and sees his father, then, the he looks back at Dai and sighs.

“Guess it was too good to be truth, right?”

“Rikka…”

“I will just listen to what he needs to say, but I promise he will not make me feel down,” the former model replies and waits for his father to get there.

The man greets them both and call the waiter asking him for a black coffee. The atmosphere is completely tense, Dai does not dare to speak up, the youngest does not even look at Rikka’s father. On the other hand, the pink haired keeps looking away and internally trying to control his desire to scream at his father. The cycle of silence and displeasure is ended once that the oldest man clears his throat and asks Rikka to speak with him in private.

“I think whatever you need to tell me you can do it here, as you already know, Dai and I are together, so we both may be interested in what you need to say,” the pink haired snaps without even looking at his father.

The man sighs, he has realized that this time he has hurt his son more than what he thought. Probably, he should have expected this since during the last three years they have not been able to see each other without finishing their meeting with an argument. Laurent takes a sip of his coffee and closes his eyes.

“I did not realize you were not a kid anymore, I did not realize I wanted to control your life, I wanted to make all of your decisions, and when I was conscious that that was not the reality nor possible, I couldn’t handle it,” the man expresses.

Dai quickly notices that Rikka grabs with more strength his cup of coffee, but he does not say a word. The younger keeps as a silent spectator, wishing that his presence over there can be more than enough to show to Rikka that he is supporting him in this moment.

“So, I did start to look for every single failure, criticizing everything you did with or without SolidS because that was not what I wanted for you.”

Rikka’s father confesses and it is evident that the pink haired wants to scream out loud even more, but he is restraining himself from doing it. Then, the man sighs again and takes Rikka’s hand.

“It is true that I did not want you to keep going in this life because I could see you were not happy in this industry,” the man expresses, “and yes, it is true I do not want you with Murase, but… this is your life.”

“Father, you were always controlling my life, you made me learnt ballet, made me learn languages that I didn’t even care for, you never allowed me to play any sport because it could ruin my face or my skin… what else did you want me to do?”

Rikka says, his voice is breaking again and he is holding his tears back. The man wants to release his hand from his father’s hold, but at the same time, he wants to see what his father is willing to do.

“Nothing… nothing else, I came here to apologize, because… your mother is right, if I keep doing this, I will only lose you forever.”

At that phrase, Dai remembers what Sera-san has told him the other day and that he totally forgot. Nevertheless, the lady did not fail her word and she actually got to solve the problem, or so that is what looks like by now.

“You will lose me, that is a fact,” Rikka replies and sighs.

“I am not expecting that you can forgive me right now, I know it will take time, I said awful things, but I want you to know that this is a new beginning,” Laurent comments and tights his hold on Rikka’s hand.

The pink haired is still reluctant to provide an answer, but he decides to simply nod.

“And Murase,” the man says calling Dai out loud who is startled by the action, “I hope you do take good care of my son, I will trust what my wife told me and believe that you love him.”

The light blue haired boy nods and quickly after he gets to react he also articulates his answer. At that, the man does not even smile, he stares for a while at the tallest man and then he also nods.

“I do not have anything else to say by now, so have a nice and safe trip, good bye Rikka.”

“Good bye, father.”

There is a brief moment of silence, mostly Rikka is just giving the necessary time for his father to pay for his coffee and leave the place. Then, as soon as he has verified that his father is gone he turns to face Dai.

“What does my father mean by saying that he will trust my mother’s words?”

“Ah… well, the other day when you had dinner with your father, well she came to the hotel and talked to me,” the light blue haired man hesitates on his reply and so he quickly adds, “I got too focused on looking for you and then trying to make you feel better that I forgot about her visit.”

“Well, now it makes sense that you have found the bar,” Rikka answers back between giggles, “Dai, you are the best, _je t’aime_.”

“So, you are not angry?”

Taking a big risk of being seen by someone who could recognize them, Rikka leans towards Dai and kisses him.

“Does that answer your question?”

“It does,” the younger says with a light blush on his cheeks.

Time goes back and it is the moment of their departure. Although, their visit to France was not completely peaceful, they know it was just perfect for them, learning more from each other and knowing that they will be there to support the other when needed. Having that in mind, it might be that the time to tell Shiki and Tsubasa about their relationship has come; by now, they know that they are ready to face any difficulty. Probably, learning that their love was stronger than what they actually thought is the biggest lesson and memory that they have gotten from Paris, the city of love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The phrases in French were:  
> “Please come for me.”  
> “I am speaking Japanese!”  
> “That is unfair, Dai-chan!”  
> “Please hurry up Dai.chan, I want to be with you.”  
> “I already told you, I’m at Septime La Cave”  
> “I need to be with you”  
> “Where are you?”  
> “What took you so long?”  
> “I’m sorry, I’m drunk and he is helping me to get home.”  
> “Do you love me? Because I do love you.”
> 
> And sorry if there is any headcanon that was reflected on this fic that you do not like... this is my perception of the characters and in the case of Rikka of his family and his family relationship. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Phrases that were said in French:  
> 1.Hello, father, it’s been a long time  
> 2.It’s good to see you, Rikka,”  
> 3\. He is the friend I mentioned father, Murase Dai  
> 4.I will come for you two tomorrow, It’s a shame you hadn’t come alone  
> 5\. I believe it’s better if we do not speak about that, father  
> 6\. Congratulations  
> 7\. Understood! This means a lot to me, Rikka, thank you!  
> 8\. So, you are together?
> 
> Again, I'm more than thankful with Chibi48 for all the help <3 
> 
> Next part I hope it can be finished soon XD


End file.
